Don't Talk About This Love
by charlotte93
Summary: Ronnie Mitchell has a lonely life full of longing for a daughter she could never have, pushing away those that get close, but making one vital mistake along the way, the daughter she dreams of is one of those people. Ronnielle Fic. I own Nothing. R
1. Making My Day

**NEW FanFic Don't Talk About This Love  
Background Info- Ronnie has no idea who Danielle is, Archie never came to the square, and never told Ronnie that her baby had died. Roxy still went with Jack, Sean and Roxy split on christmas after Sean found the DNA papers himself in Roxy's room. Danielle never went with Paul and Never got pregnant so no abortion happened. Anything else i will be sure to let you know before The chapter starts. So hope you all like this one please R&R.**

Don't Talk About This Love  
Chapter 1:-Making My Day

It was a boring Thursday morning on Albert Square, nothing ever happened on Thursdays. Ronnie Mitchell's life was like a lifetime of Thursdays nothing _ever_ happened. Nothing happy, ever happened, she had nothing to smile about, no reason for her to be herself, she was just a cold hard shell. But with so many hidden emotions, sadness, anger, loneliness, regrets and hurt flowing through her blood. She hated her life. She hated the blood that ran through her veins. Mitchell blood. Something to be proud of. Not for Ronnie, she didn't want it, being a Mitchell had caused nothing but sadness, the family she was born into, the parents she was born with the were main cause of this and she hated them. Even more than that she hated herself, she hated who she was, who she'd become but there was no-one there to stop her from hating herself, to stop her from going under.

Ronnie lay on the sofa in the Vic front room, her head buried deeply into a pillow muffling her cries and soaking up the tears. It had been one of those hard mornings; every day was hard for Ronnie but this was one was one of the worst. She felt no need whatsoever to get out of bed, no reason and for no-one. Some days it all got too much and she just wanted to stay in bed and cry all day, hiding herself from the world, hiding herself from reminders on what she had missed out on. Her baby. Motherhood.

She had come over to see Roxy, just for someone to talk to. But Roxy wasn't here no-one was. Roxy had taken her daughter out for the day and Peggy, Phil and Ben had gone away to see Grant. So Ronnie was alone yet again. Tracy had been left to bottle up downstairs and watch over Danielle as she did the cleaning, still unknown to Ronnie that she was the long lost daughter she craved for, for every second of everyday since she was 14.

Ronnie sat there sobbing into the pillow in her own little bubble, blocked off from the outside world. Danielle had just been emptying the bins upstairs when she noticed her mother through the crack in the living room door sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. It broke Danielle's heart to watch, she put all her things down on the floor, pulling the rubber gloves from her hands and placing them on the floor on the landing. She patted her cleaning apron down and pushed the door open quietly, stepping into the room. Danielle slowly made her way over to the sofa and knelt down beside it, gulping slightly as her mother didn't move an inch obviously unbeknown to Danielle's presence. Danielle placed a gentle hand on her mother's back, startling slightly as Ronnie's head snapped up. Her beautiful blue eyes were red and blotchy with mascara trails leading down her cheeks from them. "D Danielle" Ronnie stuttered making a quick swipe at her eyes, trying to fight back the tears as they flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks, but it was no use, the flood gates were open and they showed no sign of closing anytime soon.

Danielle smiled soothingly removing her hand from Ronnie's back and placing it on her shoulder "Ronnie what's wrong?" Danielle asked calmly as Ronnie hung her head allowing her hair to cover her facing trying to hide her tears from Danielle. "Nothing. I'm fine Danielle, you should get back to work" Ronnie said quickly through a rough, cracking voice. Danielle sighed and rubbed Ronnie's shoulder soothingly, "come on we both know that's not true. So come on Ronnie what's up?" Danielle asked again pulling Ronnie's feet from the sofa, and placed them gently on the ground allowing her to face forwards; Danielle took the now vacant seat next to Ronnie placing a hand on her mother's back once again. Ronnie wiped her eyes once again and pulled her head up pushing her hair behind her ears. "I'm ok now Danielle. Thank you" Ronnie said calmly looking up at Danielle through misty eyes, who had a look of concern etched onto her face. Danielle sighed "no Ronnie you're not, I've never seen you like this, infact I doubt anyone has." She said removing her hand from Ronnie's back. "Then you're the first" giggled Ronnie avoiding eye contact with Danielle.

Danielle sighed again, trust Ronnie to be difficult she thought "Your strong you don't cry, something's obviously really upset you" Ronnie itched the side of her head before pushing back her fringe. "No Danielle. I'm not. I'm weak" Danielle patted out the apron on her lap and looked up into Ronnie's eyes. "What? You're Ronnie Mitchell, Ice Queen. Heart of glass. No offence" Danielle said quickly not sure if she'd hurt Ronnie by saying this. Ronnie giggled slightly "oh lovely. I always wondered what they called me" she blinked quickly stopping anymore tears from flowing "But don't you see Danielle. That isn't me. I'm weak. It's just a front, a shield to protect my broken heart. I don't cry in public. I push away those that get close, hurting them before they get chance to hurt me. I'm weak Danielle, my heart aches, my head aches, everything inside of me is weak and it's crying. It's been too long I don't know how to stop it. I can't stop it. I'm broken." Ronnie sobbed as the tears dripped quickly from her face. Danielle felt her heart tighten; she could feel her mother's pain and was clueless as what to do and why she was in such a state.

Danielle breathed deeply; she leant forward and pulled Ronnie into a hug, shocked when Ronnie returned it clinging to Danielle's arms as she sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh Ronnie, why does your heart ache?" Danielle asked softly rubbing Ronnie's back in a calming manner. Ronnie held tighter pulling Danielle closer, unable to let go of the stranger she so freely spilled her heart to. "Because I lost my baby" Ronnie sobbed loudly soaking Danielle's shoulder with her tears, stunning Danielle to the core. She never knew Ronnie felt like this, all this pain, was this because of her? She felt tears falling from her own eyes. "Hey come on shhhh don't cry, what baby Ronnie?" Danielle questioned as Ronnie's sobs became a steady pattern slowing down slowly. Ronnie sniffled and loosened her grip on Danielle slightly "My baby girl" She said quietly, holding back the tears as hard as she could. "I didn't know you had a baby Ronnie" Danielle said coldly unsure of what to say to the distraught woman in her arms.

Ronnie nodded into Danielle's shoulder taking comfort in the young girls' arms. "I had a baby when I was fourteen and she was the most precious thing I have ever held in my entire life" she said calmly pulling out of Danielle's arms before reaching out and holding her unknown daughters hands in her own. Ronnie didn't understand why she was telling all this to Danielle, in a way she felt like she could trust her, like she'd known her for years. It was like no matter how hard she pushed Danielle always found a way back in. It was so unlike Ronnie allowing a stranger into her heart. Danielle found herself melt into Ronnie's hands, she had never truly found out how Ronnie had felt about her baby or what had happened to make Ronnie give her baby up. "W what happened Ronnie?" Danielle found herself asking. Ronnie squeezed Danielle's left hand as if asking for support, Danielle squeezed back in response and found her eyes locking with Ronnie's once again. "I held her in my arms after she was born. I called her Amy and held her for 2hours and 23minutes before she was ripped out of my arms, by the one person that was supposed to protect me and he took my baby" Ronnie cried quietly, tears flowing once again. "Who took her Ronnie?" Danielle asked finding her throat stiff and her stomach in knots. Ronnie looked deep into Danielle's eyes a let out a sob "My Dad". Danielle just wanted to cry, she had always thought that Ronnie had freely given away her baby without the slightest bit of guilt or regret.

"Where did he take her Ronnie?" Danielle asked watching the pain in her mother's eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "He took her from me and gave her to another family. I didn't deserve her" Ronnie said coldly pulling her hands from Danielle's watching as a look of hurt flashed across Danielle's face. "I couldn't give her what she needed. She's better off without me" Ronnie said itching her hands together. Danielle felt a stab to her heart. Ronnie was wrong she wasn't better off without her. She needed her. "What makes you say that Ronnie?" Danielle asked curiously, putting her hands in her lap, fighting the urge to pull her locket from under her shirt and cry. Ronnie blinked quickly as if pushing away something in her mind. "I was only young. What life could I have given her?" Ronnie said quickly swiping at an odd tear that escaped her eye. Danielle focused her gaze on Ronnie "but you loved her" Danielle stated, she wasn't sure if it was a question or assumption either way Ronnie answered quickly "No Danielle. I love her." She said pulling herself forward on the sofa so she was facing directly ahead hiding her eyes from Danielle's.

Danielle sighed "no Ronnie. What I mean is you loved her. That's all she needs. Your love" she stated speaking from her heart; she just wanted Ronnie's love. Ronnie turned to face Danielle locking eyes with her unknown daughter once again "Danielle it's not that simple though is it. I could give her love. Every cell in my body aches with love for her, but she was a baby, even if she wasn't taken from me I would've struggled to provide for her. She was better off" Ronnie said quietly not bothering to wipe away the silent tears that were now flowing. Danielle's eyes widened and she shot up from her seat "Better off. You honestly think she was better off. A life with a family that isn't even your own or worse, a life in care, pushed from family to family. House to house. No Ronnie she wasn't better off. No child deserves to be put through any of that. Great thanks Ronnie. Getting put into care made me better off. Thanks for that. You've just made my day." Danielle yelled at Ronnie, tears flowing uncontrollably down her face. When did she start crying? She'd always get so close to Ronnie and Ronnie would say something taking it all away making Danielle put it off. Ronnie watched on gobsmacked and confused as Danielle fled out of the room in tears after ripping off her apron and throwing it on the floor.

**Hey again. so hope everyone liked that first Chapter and for those readers of End or New Beginning i am updating still, i'm just in a rough patch with it at the moment but there should be an update soon. no promises ohhh and Happy New Year Everyone!! New Years resolution- to make more effort, doing college work when set and adding updates when i can :D just thought i'd add that for a little motivation there lol.  
And Don't Talk About This Love- Anyone any ideas why i called it that?? ****Thanks for reading don't forget to REVIEW they make me so happy :D charlotte xxx**


	2. I'm Not Judging You

**Hi Guys, Firstly (yes firstly there are so many things that i want to say) I want to say a MASSIVE Thank you, to all the Reviews, Story alerts and Favourites I got for my first chapter, I'm so pleased that everyone seemed to like the first chapter. So here comes Chapter 2! I wrote this today during my day off from college because of the snow! yay! i'm hoping for another snow day tomorrow so I can do some more writing :) but i have my doubts :( and Secondly for those that have asked about 'End or New Beginning?' I am trying but i'm finding it really difficult to get back into the story atm :S Third point, in my first chapter I asked if anyone understood why I chose this title. Well there are two reasons for this A. because it's one of Cheryl Cole's songs which I absolutely adore So Kirsty95 you were partly right, but i didn't want to use it because it was the name of one of my favourite songs so B. I felt that the lyrics to the song really fitted in well with Ronnie's character and with it being about Ronnie and Danielle ping! there's the title so really it's all about the song! lol (it's a good song! take a listen!) Sooo moving swiftly on point number 4. In one or two reviews Danielle's confidence was questioned, well My Danielle isn't exactly the snivelling wreck (no offence meant by this) we saw on TV all those months ago, Danielle has more confidence as her life has been rough and she's had to build that confidence in the previous few years of her life. Also Ronnie opening up to Danielle like that was "un-Ronnie-ish" in a way it was but thats the whole point, Ronnie hates who she has become and feels the need to change and open up more. Things will begin to make sense as the chapters go on (I hope :S) oohh and I got my assignments in on time so yay! I have more time to write and less to work :). So I think that's everything and i bet you're all hoping that's everything lol, sorry for the ramble but had a few things that needed clearing up.  
****So get reading and I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

Don't Talk About This Love  
Chapter 2:- I'm Not Judging You

Life was hard for Danielle Jones; she spent the first year of her life in care, before she was whisked away by a loving family. She had a mom and a dad, and they loved her with all their heart. How could this be hard? you might think but fifteen years later both her adoptive parents died in a tragic accident. Leaving Danielle to spend the next three years of her life fending for herself. She missed both her parents dearly but they were never truly _her_ parents to begin with. Danielle's mother was here in Walford, missing her daughter like mad but never realising that the daughter she longed for was so close almost too close to miss. Danielle had to keep this from her; her mother mustn't know who she was. Not yet. It was Danielle's decision to make. And it would be when she was ready. Ronnie Mitchell was seen as the Ice Queen of the Square, her family were always in the limelight. Danielle was an outsider. If you weren't family you weren't important. But time after time Ronnie would pass Danielle in the street and fail to notice her importance. There was an importance there but Ronnie failed to see it, she was so blind to see the daughter she always dreamt of.

Danielle stepped out into the cold morning, forcing a smile onto her face she bounded over to her best friend "Hey Stace" Danielle said warmly, with a tight smile. She knew she couldn't fool Stacey of all people, after everything they had been through together but she could try. Stacey was her best friend, their personalities didn't quite match but they were there for each other just like friends should be. And at that moment in each other's lives they needed nothing else just someone to be there for them. Stacey watched Danielle's cheery morning attitude and knew something was wrong her eyes were all puffy and red, and her face was tear stained from obvious tears that had been shed. "Danielle what's up?" Stacey asked calmly placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Danielle smiled tightly once again as a stray tear escaped her eye "Nothing Stace. I just over reacted at something Ronnie said. That's all" Danielle said calmly trying to hold herself together as she looked up at the window of the Vic watching as a sudden flash of blonde hair disappeared and the curtain quickly fell back into place. Was Ronnie watching her? Stacey raised her eyebrows and rubbed Danielle's shoulder soothingly "you want to talk about it?" Stacey asked Danielle tilting her head to the left slightly. Danielle smiled "No thanks I'm fine like I said I just over reacted. So you need any help?" she asked quickly changing the subject. Stacey simply shook her head and pulled Danielle into a warm hug. "No Dan why don't you go off and do something yeah" she said releasing her friend from the hug "how about you come back for lunch and I'll treat you to a drink in the Vic yeah?"

Danielle nodded and waved by to her friend as she made her way towards the Square gardens, there was nothing to do now, Danielle had nowhere to go and no-one to see, without Stacey Danielle had no-one. She took a seat on the bench and pulled her iPod from her coat pocket, plugging the earphones into her ears she moved into the arm of the bench pulling her coat tightly around her. Pressing play on her iPod music blasted into her ears, sending a small smile to spread across her face, music made her feel better about herself, Music allowed her to be herself and allowed her to think. And Danielle had some thinking to do, what was she going to do about Ronnie? She had waited so long for her mother to explain why she abandoned her at birth and now Ronnie had spilled her heart out to her, she ran. Unsure of what to do, her morning had well and truly shaken up her life.

After 20minutes of sitting in the same place with music filling her ears, Danielle decided that she was going to apologise to Ronnie after all Danielle had blown everything Ronnie said out of proportion and it must've took Ronnie an awful lot of effort to spill her heart so freely like that to Danielle. And the sooner the better. Danielle decided she would get it out the way now and Danielle had remembered in the rush to get out, grabbing her coat from the bottom of the stairs in the Vic she had left her bag, rushing past Tracy as she left.

Danielle sighed and tucked her iPod neatly into the back pocket of her jeans as she stood up. Pulling her coat tightly around her body she folded her arms and headed towards the Vic, staring straight ahead, she wasn't going to let anyone distract her from her mind set task. Danielle's speed slowed as she approached the big red door's of the Vic. She pulled the left earphone from her ear breathed deeply before pulling open the door and stepping in. The warm air of the pub hit Danielle as she looked around. Stopping dead on the spot as the door clicked shut behind her. There she was Ronnie Mitchell. Her Mother. Leaning against the bar, pen in hand. Her eyes connected with Danielle's instantly, the hurt still reflected in them.

Danielle flashed a small smile and began to walk forwards, eyes still locked with Ronnie's not daring to look away as she approached Ronnie. Ronnie placed the pen down on the bar also not daring to break eye contact with her unknown daughter. Danielle cleared her throat and spoke, the light beat of her music still playing in her right ear, encouraging her to go on. "Hi Ronnie. Can I have a word?" she asked calmly as she span the loose earphone between her fingers. Ronnie smiled wearily and nodded, gulping, unsure of what the teenager was going to say or rather shout at her. Danielle approached the bar and stood directly opposite Ronnie. "I just want to apologise for earlier. I over reacted and it wasn't fair of me to go off on one like that after what you'd said" Danielle said smiling slightly as the music in her left ear changed song, to a more upbeat Dance tune. She pulled the right earphone quickly from her ear and pulled the green iPod from her back pocket, breaking eye contact to switch it off.

Ronnie smiled warmly and brushed her hair back between her fingers causing Danielle's heart to skip a beat, she always looked so beautiful when she did that, her hair would naturally fall back into place above her right eye. "It doesn't matter Danielle. You did confuse me a little but forget it yeah?" Ronnie said calmly, watching as Danielle wrapped the green earphones around her iPod before tucking it neatly into her coat pocket. Danielle looked up connecting her gaze with Ronnie's once again "_confuse_ you?" she asked slightly taken aback unsure of what she had done to _confuse_ Ronnie. Ronnie picked up on the slight discomfort that had emerged in the girl and spoke quickly "sorry not confuse I don't know more shocked me" she said leaning over the bar slightly as she spoke to Danielle. Danielle gripped on the hem of her coat, fighting the urge to yell at Ronnie. Confuse her. Shock her. What did she expect? "I don't understand what you're trying to say Ronnie" Danielle explained unsure of the look on Ronnie's face, unreadable, she was just confusing Danielle even more.

Ronnie sighed and scratched at her hairline breaking eye contact with Danielle, "sorry I'm just confusing you aren't I. I was confused and shocked at the same time. I never knew you were adopted and your little outburst shocked and confused me. I didn't know that what I'd said had affected you that much. So I'm sorry too" Ronnie said moving around the bar, reaching above the bar for a glass before pouring herself a glass of Vodka causing Danielle's eyes to widen. Ronnie looked over at Danielle holding out the glass "want one?" she asked before knocking back some of the strong liquid. Danielle watched as Ronnie's eyes tightened as the liquid flowed down her throat "erm No thanks it's a bit early" she said quickly looking away, why was her mother drinking at this hour? Did she always drink like this? Did she drink a lot? Danielle's thought process stopped quickly as Ronnie topped up her drink before making her way back over to Danielle, placing the drink down on the bar between them.

Danielle shook her head quickly remembering what Ronnie had said previously, "I don't think it affected me that much. It's just... no forget it" Danielle said quickly watching as Ronnie turned her gaze to the glass that lay between them. Danielle shoved her hands in her pockets fighting the urge to grab the drink quickly before Ronnie had chance to pick it up. Ronnie's gaze lay focused on the glass eyes burning through it "No go on" she insisted nodding at Danielle to continue what she was going to say.

Danielle stepped back slightly as Ronnie repeated the process of downing her drink, "It's hard for me to understand how anyone can think that their child would've been better off without them" Danielle said calmly as Ronnie slammed the empty glass down on the bar. Ronnie sighed "Danielle how could she not be better off without me, I'm an emotional wreck. I mean come on even you think I'm an alcoholic" she spoke coldly, fighting with all her will not to start crying again. Ronnie knew her problem was that she couldn't open up to people but crying in front of someone just made her look weak. Danielle's eyes widened, shooting up to focus on Ronnie's shaking hands that were clutching one another tightly in front of her stomach. "What? No I don't" Danielle insisted but knowing full well it was a lie, the thought _had_ crossed her mind. Ronnie sighed and gripped her hands together tightly "come on Danielle there's no denying it I saw the way you looked at me when I was pouring the drink and the way you stepped away from me quickly as I drank it" she sighed watching as Danielle dropped her gaze quickly to the floor. Danielle knew Ronnie was right she had done those things but now was unsure of what to say. Plucking all the courage she had in her heart she stepped forward placing her hands on the bar in front of her, showing Ronnie that she wasn't scared and she wasn't hiding anything. Even if Danielle knew that now wasn't the time for Ronnie to find out who Danielle truly was.

Danielle smiled slightly looking into Ronnie's eyes "I'm not judging you Ronnie. You drink because you drink. You are who you are because of the people around you." She said calmly. Danielle didn't truly believe that Ronnie was like this, she had seen a side to Ronnie in one morning that no-one had ever seen. Through all the hurt, the anger and the Mitchell name, there was just a little lost girl longing to be loved. To have someone to love. Ronnie stood shocked once again; Danielle was the first person to talk to Ronnie like a friend to tell her that she wasn't judging her and that she is she is because others have made her that way. People in her past made her that way.

Ronnie's hand shot up quickly as she felt a lonely tear escape her eye, with her free hand she moved the empty glass on to the ledge below the bar and placed both her hands over Danielle's "Thank you. You seriously don't know how much it means to me, to hear someone tell me that" Danielle simply nodded and smiled up at Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed and quickly pulled her hands away from Danielle's turning to face away from the teen as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Right I better get back to work. Tracy's just gone home after spilling her guts in the toilet. So now I need to arrange cover" Ronnie sighed picking up the pen and her phone up from the end of the bar. Danielle smiled "ok well I wish I could help. Is it ok if I go through? I left my bag" Danielle asked smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie nodded, watching as Danielle pushed through the door and disappeared. Her gaze lay focused on the door before a light bulb went off in her head. Danielle emerged from the doors and stopped quickly raising an eyebrow as Ronnie was smiling wildly at her "Danielle what are you doing today?" Ronnie asked still smiling. Danielle took a step forward to join Ronnie at the bar "Nothing why?" something clicked in Danielle's head as Ronnie quickly scanned the bar before returning her gaze to Danielle. "Oh no no" Danielle said quickly, she'd worked in a bar before for a couple of months before she moved to Walford so she already knew the basic's but in _this_ pub, Ronnie's family's pub _with_ Ronnie. She just couldn't do it. Ronnie placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder "oh please Danielle, you'd be doing me a massive favour and you'll get paid of course. And I'll be here to show you what to do. Please Danielle" Ronnie asked tilting her head to the side. Danielle sighed how could she say no to that? To spend the day with that smile, she just couldn't refuse. "Ok but you owe me" Danielle said smiling. Ronnie pulled Danielle into a quick one armed hug before leaping off round the bar and thanking Danielle. Danielle smiled to herself a morning with her mother, in the family pub, after learning that she was always wanted by her mother. Could her day get any better?

**Hope Everyone liked it. Please Review guys! your reviews always mean so much. I will try and update A.s.a.p Charlotte xx**


	3. I've Got A Secret

_Long time no updates right? Sorry about that folks, life's been a bit hectic lately and I'm finding it really difficult to do certain things, writing being one of them but I won't bore you all with the details so again sorry for the lack of updates and get reading!_  
_I found this today when going through notebooks of college notes and decided to put this up, I scribbled this down during a free period in the library about 2months ago now and wish I had've updated it then. So sorry about that but hope you like it. Please Review if possible as they mean an awful lot to me and I shall update when I can, also thank you for your patience in updating my stories I've had quite a few messages asking when I will be updating so I thought the time is now while I have a free and on regards to 'End or New Beginning?' I can only say I will update when I can. _

Don't Talk About This Love  
Chapter 3:- I've Got A Secret

Ronnie sighed deeply before pushing her fingers through the front of her hair, allowing her fringe to fall freely above her eyes. Today was going to be hard, in a way Ronnie felt it would go well, being with Danielle someone different to care about Ronnie, someone who _actually_ seemed to care. Although it hurt Ronnie emotionally to let Danielle in, it had to be done. Right now Ronnie needed someone who could be there for her in her life. The more she denied herself friends, the more it hurt her when she felt so low. Years of no one to talk to, no one to explain her problems to and no shoulder to cry on was finally taking its toll on Ronnie and today was the day she decided that she would no longer spend the rest of her life pushing people away making room for forever loneliness. For as long as she could remember Ronnie had wanted someone to be there for her, to hold her when she cried and tell her that everything was going to be ok. Ronnie had Roxy, but as deeply as she loved her sister, she felt it was never enough, always looking for more. Roxy was about herself a lot of the time and Ronnie never thought necessary to burden her younger sister with her problems.

Danielle combed her hair neatly in the hall mirror, smiling gently to herself as she gazed down at her appearance, luckily today had been one of the days where Danielle had made an effort with her clothes. Another small thing Danielle had found herself doing over time to try and impress Ronnie, she would get up early when working in the Vic and spend longer getting ready in the hope that herself and Ronnie's paths may someday cross. Many months of keeping her identity a _secret_ resulted in Danielle spending unlimited amounts of time watching Ronnie to nurse her need for her mother. At the moment it seemed as though watching from a distance was all Danielle was going to get but maybe today could change things for the both of them. Danielle took one last look in the mirror after hanging up her bag and coat, before re-entering the bar. Finding her breath hitch in her throat Danielle stopped leaning gently in the door way as she watched Ronnie stare into space, even when a million miles away Ronnie still looked beautiful.

Over the years Ronnie had found herself watching every blonde teenager in the street longing for her to be the one. To be _her_ Amy. Maybe this is why she felt a pull in her chest towards Danielle, she was the same age as her Amy, blonde hair and eyes that were oh so familiar.

Ronnie shook her head quickly, shaking out the current stream of thoughts. _Danielle's not Amy. Don't kid yourself_, she said over and over in her head. Telling herself one last time before turning around to find the young girl in her head, leaning against the door frame watching Ronnie intently. Danielle smiled sweetly and took a step towards Ronnie "Are you ok Ronnie? You seem miles away" Danielle asked concern etching on her features as she looked into the lost, dark eyes of her mother.  
Ronnie smiled falsely, clearing her throat before shaking her head slightly "no sorry I'm fine. Just thinking, you know" she said pulling away from Danielle's deep inviting brown eyes. Danielle walked forward joining Ronnie in the middle of the bar "about?" she asked curiously, watching as Ronnie's eyes darkened slightly forming a tear in the corner of her eye. Ronnie quickly swiped at her eyes before the tear fell, not allowing Danielle to see her tears. Opening up was one thing but admitting every thought that span through Ronnie's head making her heart ache was unthinkable at this moment in time. "Nothing, come on you, we need to open up" Ronnie said quickly changing the subject, as she walked away from Danielle around the bar.

Danielle sighed, how was she supposed to build a relationship with Ronnie when she never opens up. She knew Ronnie was trying but it would never be easy, she had spent most of her life guarding, pushing everyone away and now she was trying to start fresh, to build relationships and friendships with people, Danielle being one of those people.

Ronnie began taking down the stools, placing them on the floor around table and the edge of the bar. Danielle quickly began at the other side of the bar, until they met and all stools had been put out. Ronnie placed her hand gently on Danielle's shoulder as a silent thank you before walking around to the first door, stretching up to unbolt it. Danielle stood watching her mother unbolt the doors, she could stand and watch Ronnie all day if she didn't think it might freak Ronnie out or allow her a reason to dislike Danielle. Ronnie returned to behind the bar quickly followed by Danielle. Ronnie sighed deeply leaning against the bar as her eyes connected with Danielle's "now we wait" Ronnie simply stated finding her gaze locked with Danielle's, unable to look anywhere else.

"Do you love her?" Ronnie blurted out quickly, mentally kicking herself inside, unsure of why she had asked Danielle such a question. Danielle jumped a little as Ronnie's perfect voice broke the perfect silence, confused by what Ronnie had asked "what?" Danielle asked softly. Ronnie simply flashed a small smile and casually asked "do you love your mother?" tilting her head slightly in a welcoming manner, but encouraging Danielle to question Ronnie's reason for asking this. "she doesn't even know who I am" Danielle shrugged pulling her gaze away from Ronnie's. Ronnie moved her head trying to face Danielle "but do you love her" Ronnie pushed wanting an answer from Danielle. If Danielle's answer was yes then maybe Ronnie still had hope of forming a relationship with her Amy if she was ever to find her.

Danielle turned back to face Ronnie, eyes red and full of tears "of course I do. She's my mum, no matter what goes on between us, and no matter what she throws at me, I love her ad I don't think I could ever stop" Danielle said calmly as a small tear escaped her eye and flowed gently down her warm cheek. Ronnie was quickly by her side wiping it away gently with her thumb "hey don't cry, I'm sure she loves you too. Very much" Ronnie said soothingly as she softly rubbed Danielle's cheek, with her right hand. Danielle's mouth turned slightly, twisting upwards into a small smile "do you think?" she asked in a whisper. Ronnie smiled quickly "yeah course, she'd have to be mad to not love you, right?" she said quickly hovering her hand over Danielle's cheek one final time before quickly turning of and making her way to the other end of the bar, as an early customer entered through the doors. Danielle felt her cheek redden slightly as she thought of how Ronnie's hand felt on her face; she had been so calming and kind, reassuring Danielle that her mother would be mad not to love her. Danielle sighed deeply as she watched Ronnie serve the slightly balding middle aged man and simply whispered to herself "if only you knew".

_Hope that was ok? Please Review guys ohhhh and Reviews get virtual hugs :) there you go bribery! now review!!!! :P_  
_Charlotte93_


End file.
